1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a black dye composition and a black ink composition and, more particularly, to a black dye composition and a black ink composition used for textile digital printing and suitable for ink-jet printing on cellulose fiber materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Ink-jet printing has been applied in the textile industry for many years. The method of ink-jet printing can omit the manufacture of a screen to save the cost and time. More particularly, the required variation can be realized in a shorter time when designing various patterns.
In the view of application, the best properties of an ink composition are required for ink-jet printing, such as viscosity, stability, surface tension, and flow ability. In addition, resulting printed fabric has to exhibit better properties, such as color yield, fixation, stability of association between fibers and dyes, moisture fastness and so on.
An ink composition used for ink-jet printing comprises a dye that can dissolve or disperse in water or a liquid medium containing a water-soluble organic solvent. In addition, a surfactant can also be added into the ink composition to change the properties of the ink composition to meet with the requirement for textile ink-jet printing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,454 discloses an ink composition comprising at least one reactive dye, and 1,2-propylene glycol or N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone. The ink composition disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,454 improves the color depth and fastness properties of ink-jet printed fabric. However, the stability properties of storage and printing for long time are poor, and nozzle cloggage occurs at the same time.
U.S. Application No. 2003/0172840 discloses an ink composition comprising at least one reactive dye, sulfolane, and a buffer system. The ink composition disclosed by U.S. Application No. 2003/0172840 improves the stability of storage and nozzle cloggage. However, chlorine-resistant fastness, color depth, and solubility of dyes need to be improved.
Thereby, it is an important issue to provide a black dye composition used for the manufacture of a black ink composition for textile digital ink-jet printing, which exhibits the properties (such as improved light-fastness, chlorine-resistant fastness, color depth, solubility of dyes and so on).